Solace From The Night
by ShinkuNoArisu
Summary: He won't let her suffer again. He will protect her from anyone who caused her pain. He will keep her safe in her dreams. And he will kill for her. He will take over her body until she is ready to some back again. Slightly ExB. M for blood and violence.


**A/N: I was bored, having a writers block for my other stories, and had read a fic and dissapointed with its ending. And than I remember a movie I had watched years ago, and this idea came up. I know it's not that good. There are also many errors here, i didnt really checked. I just need to write this out.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**B**

"Look! That's the ugly swan!"

"No, Swan is a beauty. She's the ugly duckling!"

I ignored all the laughers ringing from all other students in this hall. I'm used to it. But even thought I heard their insults since elementary school, it still hurt like a knife stabbing through my heart.

Especially when it came from one person who used to be my best friend.

"Oh, look. Geeky duck is here," that was from the blonde slut who was hanging all over my former best friend.

"Yeah. I always imagine when she would go to her father and cried. You haven't, huh Swan?" That was from Edward Cullen.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, from under the hood of my jacket, and continued to walk to my English class.

As I sat on my seat—in the back of the class, and alone—I remembered the time when my best friend turn into my enemy.

It was when I was thirteen years old. Back then, I was already a geek. Edward was the new student, and we instantly became friends when he saw me reading Romeo and Juliet, saying he liked it too.

But a few weeks after that, all those mean people who called themselves popular students tried to get Edward to be their friends, the popular. Edward met their qualifications, handsome, have women after him who practically worshipped the floor he walked on, and rich. Plus, he was smart. I doubted that the other popular students are smart. If they were, they wouldn't worry more about the latest fashion this month when they were having a biology test.

And they succeed. Edward left me for popularity, and he started being mean to me. Some people pulled a prank or two on me, and the longer Edward was with them, he joined and bullied me like they did.

The night he first bullied me, I couldn't think straight. I couldn't believe Edward would do that to me. The strange thing was, I didn't remember what I did after that. But then I went back to school and he bullied me again, and again and again.

Here in Forks High School, I have no friend. My only friends were Angela and Jacob. Jacob was the son of my dad's friend. He was two years older than me. He was damn smart and studying in Dartmouth right now. And he rarely contacted me anymore, though we still communicating through e-mail.

And Angela was the only one who talked to me at school, and she was a geek like me. But her relatives in different state needed her family, something about needing help and support, and Angela said her father could have a better job there, and her family decided to move out of this tiny, wet town called Forks. I cried for two days over her.

So, I'm practically alone. My mother left my father for her freedom, tired of being caged in this static and boring place. My father, depressed for being left alone by his wife, focused on his job and left me to deal my problems on my own.

I have no one in my life.

The ones who loved me, two people I know cared about my well-being, wasn't able to comfort me when I felt like I had enough of this shit.

It felt so lonely here.

* * *

_January, 14__th_

_Dear Night_

_Today was much the same with the other days. I came to school, they called me names, no one looked at me without disgust in their eyes, and Edward is still the same. I wish you were here with me, so you can tell me that it's going to be all right, just like what you always write to me._

_It's still months away before graduation. I'm so looking forward of being free from this town and these people. Now I know what my mother felt. I wonder what it's like to be free. I never heard of my mother again. I want to know, but somehow, I don't want to know either._

_How is it there? You must have a better life than me here. I wished I could go to your place. When do you think we can see each other? I felt so alone here. I need someone. Not that you aren't someone, but I need someone here with me, to keep me sane in this craziness. _

_I wished you were here, again._

_Bella_

I pulled an envelope and put my letter into it and put a stamp, and walked back to my truck, given by my father when I turned sixteen.

I had stopped at a park to write this letter. This person, Night, was the only one who understand my situation and how a felt each day after they bullied me. I told him the group, Edward and his gang, was the ones who constantly bullied me, like they have no other thing to do. Angela knew how I was treated because she was there once. But now she had her relatives to deal with, and I didn't want to worry or burden her with my whine. Jacob didn't need to know too, he had so much college tasks to finish and things like rent and other things. Night always told me to be strong, that he would stand by me and beat those fool bastards if he were there. He told me to write to me eve time I want, and I write each day. Night always replied to all my letters. He support me to go to college, majoring English lit after I write a long letter to him about how I love English literature. He even asked me which college I would apply to. And I happily wrote back to him about what where I want to go and what I want to do after that.

I didn't know how he knew me. One day there was a letter in our mailbox from him, and he told me I could tell him everything. He told me he knew I always play with my imaginary friend I had made after my mother left me so I wouldn't be alone. And in my mind, Night looked like that imaginary friend I had made. I didn't know how he found out about that friend, but I knew I could trust him. And we had been friend since.

He was my only solace after being treated like dirt at school, going home to an empty house, and being needed only as a cook by your father. What a life!

Night really knew who I am, maybe the only one who really knew me in this world. No one knew about him. Who was I going to tell? He was the only one I have. And I always thanked God, when I didn't resent him for giving me this hell of a life, for giving me a shoulder to cry on, even though he was invisible, but he was there. And he cared for me.

That was the only thing I was thankful for in this life.

* * *

**E**

I sat in the cafeteria with my closest friends, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and my girlfriend Tanya. Or should I say my annoying girlfriend. She was being more and more clingy, and I didn't like it one bit. Sure, she was good when I need her to sate my thirst of lust, but that was all she was good at.

I heard the other started shouting something about the geek. Ah, she was here.

Isabella Swan. Maybe I was the only one in this school who still remembered her name. All the students here called her the ugly duckling, geek, looser, all those bad names you use when you are bullying someone. No one ever called her with her name, except her last name, maybe.

Sometimes, I felt bad for her. But then I would imagine being the bullied one, and losing all my friends here, and continued on bullying her. Just like the first time they asked me to join their popular group. There were only two groups in this school, the popular one, and the unpopular. And if I don't join them, then I would be the one being bullied. I joined the immediately. And here I was, laughing with my friend as they picked on Bella. Yeah, she told me to call her that, long time ago. She probably wouldn't let me called her that now.

But she did, once, when I was her friend. Now, not anymore.

She sat on the table far from everyone. She had a bottle of soda, and a copy of Wuthering Height, and she was deep on her own world, with Cathy and Heathcliff, I'm sure. I always admired her for being an intelligent, not much teenager would want to read that nowadays. Those just made me want to approach her again. If not because I'm the part of the popular group, I would be considered as a geek. I would be a straight-A student if I didn't write some wrong answers on my test a few times, so my friends wouldn't found out how smart I was.

The more I bullied Bella with my friends, the more I felt guiltier about what I did. She didn't deserve this, no one did. Yet, I continued this. Just because of a status I wanted in front of all the students here.

Really, sometime I thought about how mean I was.

"Eddie, why are you staring at the ugly duck? She doesn't worth your time, y'know?"

I rolled my eyes. Tanya was a really possessive girlfriend. She needed me 24-7, and always made sure she monopolized my attention, except for when we were picking on Bella. That was her favorite time.

"Oh, I know. Let's go, Tan," Rose suddenly stood up, and I knew instantly what she had in her mind. Bella.

"You go there. I'll watch," Tanya smirked. Alice was already joining Rose. And I watched with slight worry shown on my face. I changed it into a smirk, still feeling uneasy inside. But my mask crumbled a bit when Rosalie took Bella's copy of Wuthering Height, and tossed it to Alice, back and forth. Some people joined them, making it more interesting, or irritating. I knew how precious that book was to Bella. She would gush about it for hours, explaining all about this book to me once. She always said don't mess with Wuthering Height in front of Bella, and I never did. Now, she was running here and there, following her precious book being tossed over and over.

"Look at that ugly duck, she really looks like one, going here and there in circle," Tanya giggled beside me. But I didn't give a damn on what she said. I didn't know what came over me, but I just walked there, approaching the people who were 'having fun'. Someone tossed the book to me, and I caught it. The others were shouting to pass it to them, but I didn't. They all gasped as I thrust the book back to Bella, who was staring at me in shock.

No one reacted, not my friends, not Bella. They were just staring at me.

But then, Tanya was beside me. "That's not how you do it, Edward. Here is the right thing," Tanya said as she took the book from me. And cruelly, she ripped the sheets and threw it at Bella's face, whose eyes were getting bigger than before, now in horror.

"What did you do?" I shouted at her, she kept throwing the sheets, smiling like a cruel stepmother. I snatched it away from her, off course it was unable to be repaired. Bella would need a new one.

"Do you want—"I asked Bella, but stopped as I saw her tears flowing. All these years, Bella never show her tears to anyone who had bullied her. She always suffered in silence. She wouldn't let anyone see her weakness. That much, I knew. And I had always admired her strength. But now, seeing her so broken like this…

All the things I have done to her flashed in my mind, and I became disgusted with myself. How could I done that to her? To someone as kind and fragile as her?

I lifted my hand, and wiped her tears from her cheek, earning several gasps from my friends—soon ex-friends—I thought.

"Ed… ward…" I heard her whispered my name. I never heard my name came from her lips since that day, the last day I had become her best friend.

"Bella…," I whispered back.

And then she collapsed.

I hurried and caught her before she hit the floor. Everybody reacted, but no one was as worried as I was.

"Bella? Bella, do you hear me?" I shook her frantically. Soon, she opened her eyes, and I sighed in relief. What had caused the faint? She recovered pretty fast.

"Bella, are you all right? I'm sorry for what we have done. Your book, I will buy you a new—"

"You don't need to, Edward! What is she to you? She was just a geek and didn't worth your kindness. Remove your hands from her, Edward. You don't want to be infected by germs," Tanya prattled, wincing at the end of her speech as she mentioned germs. My blood boiled—I couldn't believe it took me years to realize it.

"Listen, Tanya. You—"

I felt Bella got up from my arms. She stood up straight, glaring at Tanya. Her eyes were different. I always saw softness behind the dull brown eyes she had, but now, it was sharp, and glint with something like small fire.

Bella walked over to Tanya slowly. And my Blonde girlfriend crossed her arms over her chest, like she was challenging Bella.

"What? You will hit me for ripping your favorite book, Swanny?" she taunted Bella, flipping her strawberry blonde locks over her shoulder, and continued glaring at Bella.

I saw a so-unBella smirk formed on Bella's lips. And the next thing I knew, she swung her fist and it collided with Tanya's face.

"Aagh! You bitch, you broke my nose! Aargghh!" Tanya was writhing on the floor, holding her nose. I was stunned as I saw some blood seep from Tanya's fingers. Bella hit her pretty hard.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rosalie lifted her hand to Bella, and she caught it easily, and twisted it behind Rosalie's back. Rose shouted a long line of profanities, while Bella still had that unfamiliar smirk, glaring evilly at Rosalie. The blonde queen's face was contorted with pain, thought she did as much as she could to hide it. Emmet came to rescue his girl, shouting with his stereo sound voice. Before he could reach Bella, she threw Rose at Emmet, and he caught her.

"You bitch!" Emmet lunged at Bella and she just avoided it easily, the smirk never faded. After a few times, she grabbed the jacket Emmet was wearing, and threw him judo style. Emmet was lying at the floor. Bella looked at him like she just defeated a champion, and all the students at the cafeteria were shocked, looking at her like they had never seen Bella. And actually, no one ever did.

"What on earth is going on in here!"

Some students turned their heads; the others were still looking at either Bella or the ones she had defeated. Bella just looked at the teachers, and the smirk was getting larger, I thought, as she saw Mr. Varner came to her.

"What's the meaning of all this Miss Swan?" he hissed in anger, seeing the students who were writhing on the floor.

"She attacked us, Mr. Varner," Rosalie looked at the teacher, holding her bruised hand and wincing slightly.

"Is that true, Miss Swan?" Mr. Varner asked thought he looked like he didn't want to. Bella stood there, not uttering a word. But I saw her eyes rolling at me, like he wanted me to answer. No, she was daring me with her eyes.

"They were taunting Bella, Mr. Varner. Rosalie took Bella's book and Tanya ripped it off. I tried to stop them, but when Tanya ruined Bella's book, she snapped out and did this." I wouldn't lie to save Bella, she did this. From the corner of my eyes, Bella was smiling, accepting my explanation.

"Okay, then. You come with me, Miss Swan. Your father would be upset with this," I saw Bella rolled her eyes as Mr. Varner said that. "Mr. Cullen, I want to hear more from you, so you came with us too. I don't think you will get detention, so don't worry. The others please take your friends to see the nurse."

Bella followed Mr. Varner without protest, her face was somehow smug. I walked beside her, looking at her in bewilderment. This was so different from the usual Bella, like she was not Bella at all.

Her eyes met mine, and it was definitely different. The usually innocent doe eyes, now it was sharp, staring at me evilly.

Then the whispered words came from her mouth made me stop.

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

* * *

As I sat alone in my usual seat at the cafeteria, I could hear all the students talking about yesterday's event in whisper.

I lay awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling of my room. After being awaken an hour ago by a dream about Bella slashing all the students in my school, I couldn't close my eyes again and decided to wait until it was time for me to go to school, to see Bella again, to ask her what happened that made her like this, made her different now.

But here I was. Alone with my tray of food. I couldn't find Bella, though she was a bit hard to find, she never tried to stand out, always in the background. But finding those popular guys should be easy enough. I never saw them. And they didn't show up here at lunch. I wondered why. Rosalie, Tanya and Emmet might be resting because of their injury yesterday. But Alice and Jasper hadn't been hurt. And even though he was defeated, Emmet wouldn't miss school days, just because of a small injury.

And then I heard the ones who sat at the table beside me whisper heatedly about something that made me shocked.

"I heard that Emmet, Rosalie and Tanya were found killed at their house."

"Me too. And I heard Jasper and Alice too."

"Do you know the full story?"

"I don't. I only heard the killer tortured them before he or she killed her. Ugh, I'm having goose bumps."

"Do you think it was Bella Swan who did it?"

"No way, she is the Chief Police's daughter!"

"Didn't you see her yesterday? She acted like she was possessed by a satan! She was all innocent and that, and suddenly she just swung her fist like it was a common thing she does every day!"

"I don't know. But it's still hard to believe…"

That couldn't be…

* * *

I drove my Volvo to the Chief's house. I saw Chief Swan's cruiser was parked there. I stopped the Volvo and got out of my car, walked to the house which looked empty. But I hope someone was there, that Bella was there.

I knocked on the door, waited for a while, and knocked again. Where would Bella be right now? She didn't show up at school, and neither were my so-called friends.

The words I heard from the other students repeated in my head, and before I realized it, the door was opened and someone was greeting me.

"Edward Cullen…" Chief Swan said, more like asking, why was I here.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry, is Bella here?"

He was hesitated, "Umm, Bella isn't here right now…"

"But she didn't show up at…" I trailed of as I saw Bella approached us. I noticed that she didn't walk like a woman did, but more like a guy. Her eyes were still like I saw yesterday, sharp and unfriendly.

"Bella, go back inside," the chief ordered her.

"I told you I'm not Bella."

That wasn't Bella's voice. It was slightly heavier, more like a guy's voice and I was sure. Bella's voice was soft while this was completely different. What the hell happened to her?

"Bella…," I whispered.

"I'm not Bella," she said again, her voice got sterner.

"Who are you then?" I asked.

"My name is Night."

"If you are night, then where is Bella?"

"Bella is sleeping inside me," she said softly. "I take over because I can't stand people being cruel to her anymore. So I get rid of them. It was fun and funny though. They begged for their lives to the one they bullied every day. I wished I brought camera for that."

"You do realize you won't get away from this, are you?" I said. "And with your—Bella's father being a Police chief."

"So what? Maybe they would just admitted me to a hospital and lock me there for having multiple personality disorder. Bella will be safe with me. No one would be able to hurt her again."

Bel—Night reached her pocket and threw me the content to me. It was letter, so many letters. I caught one, and read it. The date was a few days ago, and she confessed about me, about her day, about how she felt lonely in this world.

"Maybe you want to read it, Charlie. Bella told me how you were such a bad parent. Do you know that your daughter had to suffer every day, without somebody to talk to? You were too busy wallowing in your self-pity after your wife left you, and you forgot that you have a daughter to take care of," Night shouted to Charlie, who looked ashamed of himself. And then Night's gaze fell on me. "You and your friends are the reason I'm here. Bella was so depressed, she always lived in her imagination, imagining how it feels to live surrounded by the people who loved her. She wanted someone who can protect her."

"Why didn't you kill me then?" I asked. I was part of them too.

"Because I knew you are fond of Bella. You never gave her that much pain. I know you were the one who freed Bella when she was being locked by those skanks. You didn't take part when they put bloody head of a cat on her locker. And you tried to save her book yesterday. That's fine by me. Bella always thought that someday you would be her best friend again."

Yeah, I did all that. I never went too far with Bella. I always tried to save her when I think it was too much, without them knowing it.

"Can I talk to Bella?" I asked. I finally realized it. Bella had always been my best friend. I had loved her since the first time I met her. That's why I always tried to save her whenever I can. Now I really need to talk to her.

"No. I don't know when I would give this body back to Bella. I need to keep her safe. And I won't let her be bullied like she had."

"No, you had killed those who bullied her. Please, let me talk to her," I begged.

Night didn't answer. He–or she—or whatever Night's gender was, just looking at the road. I could hear the sirens; they were coming to take Bella. Although it would take a while for them to realize that Bella wasn't here. And no one knew if Bella would ever be here again. I didn't know if I could see Bella again.

The cops came; Charllie went behind his daughter and pulled her hands together behind her back.

I only watched as the cops took Night away. Bella's eyes—Night's eyes—were meeting mine until she was inside the cruiser.

* * *

_Five students of Forks High School were found dead in the woods, hands and feet tied, and mouth gagged. They were beaten pretty badly, and their backs were scarred with letters. Their corpses were found lying on their stomach, lying in a line and made their letters read 'NIGHT'. It was confirmed that the letter scars were made by slicing their skin with knife over and over._

_The suspect was the chief's daughter, Isabella 'Bella' Swan. She was now having psychotherapy after it was confirmed that she had Dissociative Personality Disorder (DID). Her alter ego claimed that he was a guy, named Night, and that Bella has no alter ego beside him._

_One of Bella's friends, Edward Cullen, the son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen who treated Bella for her disorder, was her constant visitor, besides Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer._

_The therapist always asked him to let Bella out, but Night never gave them their wish, saying that Bella was content in her place right now, and Night would give her her body again when Bella wants to._

* * *

**N**

I watched from where I was sitting in the meadow. Bella was cuddling with a white rabbit that happened to pass through this meadow. She ran straight to it and played with it around the meadow.

The rabbit ran from her toward me. I caught it with my hands, and waited for Bella, who ran toward me to get back her rabbit.

"I never feel so free all my life. It's so peaceful here," she said to me as she held the rabbit high, like what father did to his baby son. "I don't want to go back, Night," she told me, her eyes gazing at mine, pleading to me to let her stay here in this personal heaven of hers.

"You don't have to," I told her. You can stay. I'll take care of it. You don't have to suffer again. When you want to come back, I'll bring you back."

"Really?" she asked me, smiling.

I nodded. "Go play again with the rabbit," I said.

Bella ran away with her rabbit, circling the meadow.

_I'll protect you Bella. You can sleep and be happy in this dream where no one can reach you._

_

* * *

_

**I know, not that good. **

**But I hope now that I had let it out of my head, I can continue my other stories.**


End file.
